1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) socket for receiving an IC device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An IC socket is used for receiving an IC device such as a leadless chip carrier (LCC) when the IC device is burn-in tested and checked by various characteristic test processes. An IC socket is mounted on a printed board and is connected to circuit patterns formed thereon for testing the IC device. An IC socket is also used in various electronic circuits in which some of the IC devices thereof are dismountably installed in IC sockets instead of being directly mounted on the printed board and secured thereto so that the IC devices can be easily removed and easily replaced with other IC devices.
When IC devices are to be tested by using IC sockets or when a plurality of IC devices are to be mounted on a printed board by using IC sockets, it is necessary that a plurality of IC devices be compactly disposed on a printed board so as to increase the efficiency of the testing process or so as to obtain a compact electronic circuit. Also, it is desirable that the IC devices be easily manipulatable.